


Belladonna

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 13-happy ending/tragedy, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Major character death - Freeform, POV Shiro (Voltron), Poisoning, Possible Character Death, Sheith Month 2018, maybe..., sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While at an alien party, Keith gets sick from the drinks.“S’iro?” He slurred as he pressed his eyes shut, and Shiro felt his own brain panic, “What...goin’ on?”And then he collapsed into Shiro’s arms as the man let out a yelp of shock. Hurryingly setting the boy down onto the ground on his back, he brushed his hand over fever hot skin that was drier than it should have been. Getting a good idea of what was happening, he shouted for the others. Keith didn’t have much time.“PRINCESS! CORAN! SOMEBODY!” He screamed he stared down at his best friend who looked really sick, “Come on, buddy. Keith, you’re going to be okay. Stay with me. ALLURA!”





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro glanced around at the ship they were on. It looked a lot like a cruise liner like that he would see on Earth. But the whole ship was many times larger than any of the biggest ones on his home planet, big enough to house the aliens of this planet on a dozen of them. The metal was light red in color, one just a few shades lighter than Keith’s armor. Windows were made from some material that was like bubbles as the shone rainbow and stretched the tiniest amount. The furniture in the large room were all a pastel peach color, the same color as the almost humanoid aliens hosting them. Each chair was scattered here and there with a strategically-placed, coral-colored table at every few of them. Snacks and drinks of all kinds were littered on the tables, just as unorganized as everything else the Ranslavyucs did. Shiro found it kind of enduring until he’d nearly crashed his toes into something when they’d entered.

“It is an honor to be here,” the princess spoke as she smiled, hair down and in a different dress than her usual one, this one more frilly and pink, “We are glad you have decided to host us.”

“As is a privilege to be hosting the Paladins and caretakers of Voltron,” the leader who looked almost just like a human with his peach skin, blue eyes, and curly blond hair. The only difference was shown as his hair moved out of the way to show square ears and when he waved his third hand towards the nearest tray of food and drinks, “We are grateful for you saving us. Please, feast. We wish we had more to offer, but…”

“That is more than enough,” Allura smiled as she nodded, “We gladly accept this meal. Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Danric, the leader, nodded as he turned to leave to another room as Shiro heard some of the other aliens chatting with one another in the background, having their own fun, “If you need my assistance, don’t be afraid to call for me. I’ll be back by the end of the night.”

With that, the alien walked away, arm tucked near his left arm. Shiro glanced from him to the rest of the team. Each was dressed in formal outfits that embraced their lions and looked a lot like party suits. Hunk was dressed in a golden one with a white undershirt that had a symbol of earth on the collar. Pidge was also wearing a green suit with a white undershirt that had a forest symbol on it. Lance was in a blue suit with a red-bordered white shirt with a water symbol. Even Coran was dressed in an orange one with a light blue undershirt which had a sign that Shiro wasn’t sure what it meant.

But the one who really stole Shiro’s breath away was Keith. He was dressed in a scarlet suit with a black undershirt and the symbol of fire upon his collar. For once, his hair was slicked back just enough to not hang onto his face. Shiro himself was dressed in a purple suit with a black undershirt and the sky symbol.

“I think we should all try a drink,” Shiro stated as he handed a few glasses out to the group, “Hopefully it’s not as bad as nunvil.”

The Black Paladin nearly laughed when he saw Lance and Keith both shiver in disgust as the Arusian party came to mind. Coran looked mildly affronted for a moment before he settled down. He couldn’t read Pidge’s or Allura’s expressions but knew they were not in love with the Altean drink either. Hunk wasn’t even paying attention as his mouth watered and his eyes drifted to the food nearby. Shiro cleared his throat.

“Here we go,” he tipped his bubbling rosy drink into his mouth and swallowed the surprisingly sweet liquid, “Not bad.”

As the others responded with their own looks of wonder or happiness, Shiro couldn’t help noticing the grimace on Keith’s face.

“Keith?”

Everyone glanced at him, falling silent as they waited for him to speak. Still having the bitter look on his face, he set his cup down as he frowned.

“Doesn’t taste very good,” he complained softly as he pushed the drink away, “I’m good for the rest of the night.”

“Maybe your Galra taste buds are going bad,” Lance teased as said part-Galran rolled his eyes, “You did think that that worm tasted good.”

“In my defense,” Keith glared as the group snickered, “I was half asleep when I ended up eating it. I didn’t like it once I knew what it was.”

“Yeah, right,” Lance jabbed at him as he took a sip of his drink, “Half asleep because you were up with a certain someone all night long.”

Shiro started blushing as he glanced away quickly for a moment, thoughts somewhere else. He remembered Keith had woken him from one of his usual nightmares and had stayed the night by his side because he’d been too afraid to go back to sleep, to go back to _there._ They had watched the stars from the observatory deck well into the morning instead. It was understandable why they had been half awake when they’d entered the kitchen together. Apparently, the team thought something else had happened.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Keith bristled as he scowled, “That we were just hanging out. Watching the stars like we used to at the Garrison.”

“‘Watching the stars,’” Lance mocked with open arms as he laughed, “Whatever you say, man. I’m going to get me a snack, and chat it up with the ladies.”

He wandered off.

“Yeah,” Hunk shrugged as he grabbed a round, blue pastry from the tray to his left, “I’m going to try the food, guys. Maybe I can get some recipes to make some food back at the castle.”

He wandered off to the far table where some of the aliens were gathered. When Shiro glanced back, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were already gone. Letting out a small chuckle, he turned to Keith who looked back at him with raised brows. Shrugging, he settled in with another sip of his drink. The other man glanced out into the crowd as they stood less than a foot apart. It was a normal thing they did all the time, but Shiro couldn’t stop staring at the younger. How the light caught his eyes just right, making them a lighter violet instead of grey pools. How his ebony hair was still soft even with it pinned back. How his skin seemed to glow in the artificial light cast upon his skin. How his slim figure still looked just as handsome as ever.

Shiro looked away with a small cough as he felt his cheeks warm. He had to stop ogling his best friend. Peering out into the crowd, he saw a glimpse of the Green Paladin who was probably talking about tech with another alien if her excited smile was anything to go by. Lance was in the distance, dancing with a group of the female residents and getting rejected as they walked away. Shiro shook his head as he grinned slightly.

That was Lance for you.

Shiro turned back to Keith when he heard the other yawn. Said man looked a little tired, but Shiro figured it was because of the battle earlier. None of them had had it easy, and Keith and Red had taken most of the brunt of the attacks. Deciding to keep a close eye on the younger, Shiro took a bite of a cyan fruit, getting a bittersweet taste on his tongue. Turning his gaze back to the room, he spotted Coran in the far corner, talking it up with some older looking aliens. Allura was now by Lance’s side, and Shiro hoped the boy would go easy on her and actually not flirt with her. Hunk was a few tables away from them as he taste tested everything on the table, sometimes frowning and sometimes nodding as he conversed with the chefs.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, and Shiro span around to face him. The boy looked uncomfortable, glancing here and there every few seconds as he ran his thumb over his fingers. Shiro had learned long ago that this was a sign that Keith was in distress.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...don’t know,” his brows scrunched in confusion as he glanced at the table and back over to Shiro, “I feel...off…”

“Maybe you’re just tired?” Shiro questioned as he watched Keith make a face at the suggestion, “Or dehydrated? You look it.”

“Maybe?” Keith’s voice pitched itself a bit higher at that as he shook his head, “My mouth is kind of dry. Guess I haven’t been drinking enough of the water pouches we get.”

“We can get you some now,” Shiro pointed to another alien standing passively by the door, “We could always ask Danric for some water. I mean, I’m not even sure if there is any water in this room here.”

“I’m okay,” Keith stated as he crossed his arms, eyes looking to the side, “Probably just tired like you said.”

“Okay,” Shiro trailed off as he watched the other for a few moments, “If you start feeling worse, let me know. I’ll get you back to the castle to go to bed.”

“Okay,” the raven-haired late teen looked out the window towards the open ocean. Shiro looked past him to the same sight. It was beautiful even if the water was the color of bleached sand, almost a brownish white. The purple sunset glowed with the colors of the rainbow as each stretched out the more the sun moved down. Shiro was let out a short sigh as he was reminded of the days on Earth. What he wouldn’t give to be back on his home planet, basking in the desert sun he’d once complained about years ago.

“Remember when we’d watch the sunset back at the Garrison?” Shiro asked as he stared, “It was a relaxing time. You said-”

“That I thought it was a dumb idea,” Keith smirked as he continued to watch the light shift, “I’d rather watch the stars.”

“And I told you how the sunset was just the beginning of the stars,” Shiro smiled as he looked over at Keith, “Plus, it is pretty in its own right.”

“Mhhmm…” Keith hummed as he blinked and gazed back at the party. Shiro didn’t really expect the other to say anything, so he wasn’t surprised when Keith stayed silent. About to go back to watching the dancing group, he paused when he felt a small hand on his arm. Glancing over at Keith, he frowned as he watched Keith stare at him. Something was really wrong. The younger was watching him with a slightly dazed look as he stared at Shiro’s hair floof. A moment went by before his gaze turned sharp, more of a glare than anything. Shiro had never seen Keith glare like that in all the time he’d known him.

“Keith?” Shiro stepped closer until he was right in front of the boy who didn’t respond even when the man took both wrists in his hands, “Keith?”

It didn’t take him long to notice that even in the bright room, Keith’s eyes were dilated big enough to make his irises almost non-existent. The younger blinked repeatedly as if he had something in his eyes as he huffed slightly. Under Shiro’s hands, he could feel Keith’s heartbeat gradually picking up. Frowning as he looked the other over, he felt dread when he saw that even though Keith’s heartbeat was going too fast, he hadn’t broken a sweat yet. That was never a good sign.

Just at this time, Keith started to pull his hands away from Shiro in a half-panicked mess. Shiro gripped Keith’s wrists firmly as he watched the other try to swallow. Keith’s eyes shifted almost too quickly as he watched every little thing in the room, freaking out more as Shiro tried to get his attention. Keith blinked at him with confusion on his face as he tilted to one side.

“S’iro?” He slurred as he pressed his eyes shut, and Shiro felt his own brain panic, “What...goin’ on?”

And then he collapsed into Shiro’s arms as the man let out a yelp of shock. Hurryingly setting the boy down onto the ground on his back, he brushed his hand over fever hot skin that was drier than it should have been. Getting a good idea of what was happening, he shouted for the others. Keith didn’t have much time.

“PRINCESS! CORAN! SOMEBODY!” He screamed he stared down at his best friend who looked really sick, “Come on, buddy. Keith, you’re going to be okay. Stay with me. ALLURA!”

By now, a small crowd of the aliens had gathered around them, muttering in shocked and worried tones as Shiro rested his flesh hand on Keith’s still-much-too-fast-beating chest. He heard the shuffle of clothes as someone approached them. A gasp followed by more echoed around the room as Shiro glanced up from the panting boy to the team. The younger trio were standing there in shock, hands over their mouths. Coran’s eyes were the largest Shiro had seen as he stared helplessly at them. Allura was stunned for a moment before an angry look settled into her visage.

“Someone get us Danric!” Allura shouted as an alien rushed towards the door the leader had gone through not even two hours ago, “He’s been poisoned.”

Keith blindly brushed his hand across Shiro’s leg, and Shiro carefully took hold of the cold appendage. The other hand was twitching slightly, muscles jumping beyond the wounded boy’s control. A small pained whine left his lips as he buried his head into Shiro’s thigh. The hand gripped Shiro’s as he looked at the boy who tried to swallow. Violet eyes found his as Keith let out another groan, higher pitched than usual as he grounded his teeth together hard enough that Shiro was sure they’d fall out. A tiny streak of scarlet dripped from the younger’s nose onto Shiro’s pant leg, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as his fear skyrocketed.

“It’s acting like-” Hunk started with a nervous frown.

“Belladonna,” Pidge grimaced as she stared at the shaking teammate, “It’s a highly poisonous plant we have on Earth. The symptoms are about the same as this.”

“Sh’ro,” he called hoarsely as he coughed weakly, and Shiro felt tears gather in his own eyes, “Shir’”

“It’s okay, Keith,” Shiro tried to soothe him as he gently rubbed his thumb lightly over hot, dry knuckles, “I’m here.”

“‘Urts,” the boy stated as his breathing became even more strained, “Too ‘uch...l’ght.”

“I know it hurts,” Shiro’s heart raced in his head as the boy’s hand twitched even more before he got a familiar look on his face. Shiro quickly leaned the teen up to the side as he gagged. As he choked limply in Shiro’s arms, nothing came up. No water or stomach acid or food or even that sip of whatever the drink had been. That was a bad sign.

“What is the matt-” Danvic froze before quickly rushing to Keith’s other side as Shiro laid him down, “Oh, this is not good.”

“What caused this?” Allura glared at the worried leader who carefully grabbed the younger’s hand to measure his heart rate in his third arm, “What can we do to stop it?”

“If we had known he was Galra, we could have prevented this,” blue eyes stared at the coughing disoriented boy, “All of our food and drink is made with the Yuie plant which is poisonous to Galra, hence why they weren’t on our planet but instead in the air surrounding our planet.”

“The cure?” Shiro almost hissed as he heard Keith let out another moan, “You have to fix this!”

“We don’t have a cure,” the man stated as Shiro’s breath left his body, and Keith let out another desperate noise, “We’ve never actually looked into a-”

“You never looked into an antidote!” Pidge screeched as she glared at them while Shiro held Keith’s shaking hand, “This whole time you’ve had this, and you’ve never tried to find an antidote!?!”

“Yeah!” Lance glared as he threw his hands out, “What if one of your people had gotten poisoned? What if a situation like this had gone down!”

“We-”

“You’re going to help us find a cure for our paladin,” Allura glowered at the man who nodded, “And you’re going to do it quickly.”

Shiro ignored them as he zeroed in on Keith. The boy had gone nearly silent, still feverish and dry-skinned as his eyes moved restlessly back and forth. The older man knew the younger wasn’t seeing them. Not enough to be coherent anyway. Watching the boy as the background noise grew, it took a moment to notice something. Shiro felt fear squeeze his own heart as he observed his best friend.

“Guys,” Shiro placed a shaky hand on the younger’s chest, “GUYS! He’s not breathing!”

All hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_GUYS! He’s not breathing!_

Shiro stared at the boy frozen in a pod. He still wasn't breathing, but Shiro had no reason to panic. Allura had explained that instead of healing him, the pod had frozen all of his body's functions momentarily until they could find a cure. Keith's eyes were closed and if Shiro pretended hard enough, he'd just say that Keith was sleeping peacefully for once instead of suffering through insomnia or nightmares. There were now blotches of skin that were tinted purple, not quite the color Keith bruised. There was one on the corner of his lip, on his right cheek, on his left brow, and one on his neck right where the collar of the white pod suit was.

Shiro remembered how he used to be so worried when the younger would get into fights when he first joined the Garrison. Usually, Keith had to be pushed into a fight, someone saying something mean just like teenagers usually do. Every time the sixteen-year-old had been called in for a fight, Shiro was more concerned about Keith's health than the fight. The bruises that had painted his face, the sad and hopeless look on his face as he told him to send him back to the home (which he repeated more than once to Shiro), the fact that he'd given up on himself. 

_I will never give up on you._

And Shiro had worried every time Keith went out to a fight with the Galra. What if he never came back? What he died alone, without anyone there? Would it hurt? Would his last moments be him suffocating in the vacuum of space? What if Keith were captured and tortured like Shiro had been? What if they tried to make him a “Champion" too? What if Keith were caught in an explosion? What if Keith never made it back to him? Back to the team?

But nothing had prepared Shiro for this. Shiro had thought if any of them were going down, it would be on the battlefield or being paladins, maybe helping innocent aliens...Not getting poisoned by accident at a party because the hosts had a plant that was deadly to Galra.

“Deep breathes, Shiro,” he spoke to himself as he laid his head against Keith's pod, “Patience yields focus.”

But the phrase fell flat. Shiro used the phrase with Keith more often than not. The last time he'd spoken them to himself had been some time in his first few weeks as a Galra prisoner. He glanced back up at the unmoving friend encased in the Altean glass pod.

The door opened on the other side of the room. Shiro could hear the rest of the team shuffle into the room, so he turned to them.

“How…” Lance frowned, dressed in his armor, as he stared worriedly at the sick teammate, “How is he?”

“I don't know,” Shiro muttered as he glanced back at Keith, “Not good. There are a few new spots.”

“Wait,” Pidge inspected the older teen as she typed on her holo-computer, “New spots? This should have frozen him all the way.”

“About that,” Coran sighed as he glanced at the princess who frowned sadly back as Shiro's stomach dropped, “We can't completely freeze Number Four. If we did, there could be irreparable damage done.”

“But he's dying,” Shiro hissed softly as he placed a hand to the pod without looking at it, “What can we do? How can we fix this?”

“Danric said there's a plant that should be able to counteract the effects of the poison,” Allura frowned apologetically as he stood tall, “But it is not easy to get.”

“We have no choice,” the Black Paladin responded as he clenched his fist, “We need that plant if we're going to save Keith.”

“How long do we have?” Hunk asked as they went silent, “He doesn't look so good.”

“I'd say,” Coran messed with the pod’s controls for a moment, “Three vargas, at most.”

“That quickly?” Pidge asked as she turned to the oldest Altean, “We just got him into the pod less than ten doboshes ago. Why is it deteriorating his condition so quickly?”

“It could be since he's only half Galran,” Coran explained with a twisted mustache, “That can affect him in ways none of us could know about.”

“Plus, he had it in concentrated liquid form,” Allura's eyes stared at Keith as Shiro watched her, “Which would hit much stronger and quicker. Now, we must go out and find the Olkopi plant. I'll come with while Coran and Shiro stay behind.”

“But-" Shiro began to protest. He couldn't be stuck here when he could be out there helping save Keith. He was the leader. He should have prevented this from happening in the first place.

“You'll be too worried about Keith to do anything,” Allura gave him a soft, understanding look as she grew even soberer, “And he may need you.”

Shiro could hear the real words Allura had not said. He needed to be there in case Keith didn't make it. In case Keith died…

Shiro almost chuckled darkly as he felt his eyes water. He closed them as he nodded, agreeing to the plan. He couldn't lose Keith. Not after everything. If anyone was supposed to go, it was Shiro. If anyone had an expiration date, it was him, not the others. He already had a foot in the grave as it was. He didn't want Keith to beat him there. Couldn't entertain the thought of Keith being gone. More tears gather.

“We'll save him,” someone spoke as a hand landed on his arm. Another smaller pair wrapped around his waist while larger ones landed on his other shoulder. Two more joined in at random places as Shiro smiled tiredly.

“He'll be okay.”

“Thanks,” Shiro pulled away after a moment, “That means a lot to me. Keith means a lot to me.”

“We know,” Hunk nodded as he smiled, tears running down his face and helmet on his head, “He means a lot to us too, man.”

“I'm glad he has you guys too now,” Shiro let out a small laugh as they smiled back, “It's been rough for him.”

“We'll be back soon,” the princess smiled as she put her white helmet on as the group walked out of the room. Shiro watched them go before he stared at Keith. His best friend had a tiny dot of violet on the top of his ear now. Shiro didn't like this at all.

“Coran?”

“Yes?”

“Can you watch him for a moment?” Shiro risked a glanced at the elder man, “I'm going to get changed.”

“Yes,” Coran nodded as he tapped on the pod again, still having the stats up, “Take your time. Number Four will be just fine.”

Shiro wanted to agree, but if the past many years had taught Shiro anything, it was that death could happen at any time. Letting out a deep breath, the man nodded as he strolled to the doorway. He walked back to his room.

He was still dressed in the suit from the party. Glancing down with a shaky breath, he saw the dried blood stain from where Keith's nose had bled on him. He was reminded of when he would help patch up the younger when he'd gotten into a fight. The bruised knuckles and face. The bleeding nose. The sadness afterward as Keith said they should send him back. If only this had been a fight.

Getting dressed in his own armor, Shiro stood staring at the wall.

Could they have prevented this if they asked about the drinks before they foolishly ate? Would the aliens have done something to Keith if they had known? Would they have let Keith eat the poisoned food knowing he was Galra? Even though Keith was a big reason of why the Galra were gone from there? Would they have hurt Keith more slowly if they had known? Would they have tortured him-

Shiro shook his head, thoughts going to dark places as he pictured his friend covered in bruises and blood. 

_I won't quit._

The trials came to mind. Keith had been badly hurt then too. Shiro almost wished they were back there. At least when it had happened, Keith had been more alive. He'd been moving even when he'd passed out onto the cold dark floor. Now he was so lifeless, it frightened Shiro in a way he hadn't been since Sendak was shot out of the castle. The younger was all fire and determination. It didn't feel right that Keith was so pale and ill. That he was dying. 

Shiro was distracted by a light. Blinking, he saw it was his arm. It lit up the room a deep violet even with the lights on. Calming himself, he watched as the light died off gradually. Sighing morosely, Shiro headed back. 

When he got back, Coran was there. As Shiro stood before the younger paladin, the Altean left the room. He placed his hand back on the pod. 

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro muttered as he smiled softly, “Not sure if you can hear me, but get better. I don't know what I'll do if you're gone. You're the one always chasing me down. Don't…”

Shiro trailed off as he cringed. He didn't know how to finish the sentence. He left it to the open room as he kept his fist on the chamber. He lost himself in watching Keith. 

…..

A loud beeping pulled him out of his head. Gazing forward, his heart stopped as he looked at the flashing pod. Rushing forward, he caught the other just as the pod opened up. Keith was breathing now, but it was feather light. About half of his face was pigmented with purple. The skin that wasn't was as white as the metal around them. Shiro fell to the ground, pulling the other to rest his head on Shiro's thighs. The older man ran his fingers through the smaller's hair in what he hoped was a soothing way. Keith's breathing improved just the slightest, steadying itself. The skin under his hands was much too warm even though he should have been freezing from the pod. 

Shiro gazed at his old friend. If he had to let him go, he'd only do it with the other there by his side. 

“We got it!” A shout came from the door before it went silent, “Are we...too late?”

“He's alive,” Shiro nodded as he continued to finger Keith's hair, “But not for much longer.”

“Then it's a good thing we have the cure,” Allura smiled as she held out a small pipette filled with red liquid that looked almost like wine, “Here.”

He took the container from her hands, careful not to squeeze it. Facing his friend again, Shiro gently brought the medicine to Keith's lips, releasing it in the other's mouth. Watching as Keith swallowed, Shiro waited.

_Patience yields focus._

Before their very eyes, color crept into Keith's face. His breath smoothed out more. The purple skin returned back to its peachy hue. Seconds passed before violet eyes peeked open to him. They blinked slowly before Keith's hand dragged to Shiro's side uncoordinatedly. 

“Sh’ro?” He asked as he groaned softly. Shiro's smile only got bigger by the second before he hugged the other close. Keith let out a squeak of surprise before he relaxed and wrapped his arms into the strange hug.

“Don't do that again,” Shiro demanded as he rested his head over Keith's, staring into his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Keith teased as he sent the older a smile. Shiro’s heart fluttered as warm breath flowed over him. Keith was strong, stronger than anyone Shiro knew. By now, Keith was back to normal, ebony hair covering part of his face. Shiro could still see the grin on the young man's lips.

“He's okay!” Someone exclaimed as Shiro glanced up at the group, broken from his gaze with Keith.

“We're glad you're okay,” Allura smiled down at the two before she started for the door, “I think I will get a shower now. That was a stressful battle out there. Take a break, guys.”

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded as he glanced at them, “You guys okay or do you need some he-"

“We're good,” Shiro snickered as he glanced from them to Keith, “I'll get him back to his room.”

“I can,” Keith protested as he made no move to get up, “I'm fine.”

“I know,” Shiro grinned as he peered down at the other, “But I'd feel better knowing you're safe in your room.”

The others slowly snuck their way to the door. Shiro saw the three glance back at them before the door closed.

“Good to have you back,” Shiro announced as he smiled at Keith softly.

“Good to be back,” Keith grinned back just as softly as he placed a hand on Shiro's arm, “Stay?”

“We should get you to sleep in an actual bed,” the older chuckled as Keith raised a brow, “But we can stay here for now.”

“Good,” Keith nodded as his eyes drooped down, “Good night.”

“Night, Keith,” Shiro laughed quietly as Keith settled onto his thighs again. Shiro ran his fingers through the man's dark hair again. He was glad his best friend was okay.


End file.
